


All I Want For Christmas...

by fallenangel218



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangel218/pseuds/fallenangel218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is depressed that Delilah can't come home for the Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sondheimmcgeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondheimmcgeek/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Bourbon Coffee is an actual coffee shop, on L street, in DC. I have never been there. Any descriptions are purely from my imagination, and do not reflect upon Bourbon Coffee.

_~December 24th, 2014~_

A light snow was falling on the Capitol, and a light dusting already blanketed the ground. Tim walked down L street toward Bourbon Coffee, hands in his pockets to protect them from the bitter cold. 

The coffee shop was still open when he got there, and he stepped inside, taking in the warmth and the smell of Arabica coffee beans. The place had a few patrons, but it wasn't nearly as busy as other times Tim had frequented the place. 

He ordered a tall coffee, and sat down on a plush chair in his favorite corner. He'd been here with Delilah quite a few times, and was looking forward to bringing her back here - had she come home for the Holidays. 

Tim had an entire Holiday itinerary worked out for him and Delilah. He was practically bouncing around the office in excitement - until she called. 

~~ 

_"What do you mean you're not coming home?"_

_"My boss won't let me take the time off. He's a grade-A jerk. I know you had something planned for us. I'm so sorry, Tim."_

_"No, I understand. The job is important. Both of us know that and accept it."_

_"You sound annoyed."_

_"I'm sad. I've missed you."_

_"I miss you too. I'll try for Valentine's Day, okay?"_

_"Okay. Be safe. Call me on Christmas."_

_"You know I will."_

~~ 

The team noticed the shift in his attitude right away. Gibbs glared at him for a week, until Tim finally relented and told him what was bothering him. 

~~ 

_Gibbs hit the elevator stop and rounded on his Agent._

_"Tell me what's bothering you, Tim."_

_"It's personal."_

_"You've been moping around here like a teenager. Whatever it is, it's affecting your work performance."_

_Tim sighed. Better to just tell Gibbs than keep it from him._

_"It's Delilah. Her jerk of a boss wouldn't give her leave time to fly home for Christmas. She's stuck in Dubai until after the New Year."_

_"Have you checked on flights to Dubai?" Gibbs said with a smirk._

_"It's too close to Christmas. I can't afford it."_

_Gibbs was silent for a moment._

_"Do you need to take a day's leave?"_

_Tim's head snapped up and he met his Boss' eyes._

_"What? No, I'll be OK."_

_"Keep your head in the game, McGee. I'm sorry about what happened with Delilah's leave time, but I need your mind on the case right now, okay?"_

_"Okay. I'm sorry, Boss."_

_"Don't apologize." Gibbs hit the stop, and the elevator jerked to life. "Let's get back to work."_

~~ 

Tim took a gulp of his coffee and closed his eyes for a brief moment. His silent reverie was interrupted by his ringing cell phone. He answered it without looking. 

"McGee." 

_"My house, 7:30."_

"Boss? What's going on?" 

_"Just get your ass here, McGee. That's an order."_

Tim looked at his watch, and got up. 

"Okay, see you soon." 

He finished his coffee on the way out. 

^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Tim pulled up to Gibbs' house a few minutes shy of 7:30 p.m. He wasn't surprised to see Tony's car in the driveway. He and Gibbs tended to spend Christmas together a lot. He parked behind Tony's car and headed up to the front door, and knocked. Gibbs answered right away. 

"What's going on, Boss?" Tim asked as he stepped inside out of the cold. " Do we have a case?" 

"No case, Tim. Come with me." 

Tim kicked off his snow-covered shoes and followed Gibbs into the living room. As he followed Gibbs to the couch, he heard movement in the kitchen. Before he could open his mouth, someone came into the living room, and he nearly tripped over his own feet as he ran to her. 

"Delilah! How-- how did you--" 

"Agent Gibbs had a word with my Supervisor. He gave me two weeks' leave for the Holidays." 

Tim practically ran toward her and enveloped her in a hug. Tony came into the room behind her. Tim straightened and looked at his Boss. 

"You have no idea what this means to me. Thank you, both of you." 

Gibbs held out a hand, and Tim shook it. 

"Merry Christmas, Tim." 

**END**


End file.
